By “crimping” there is to be understood the production of a non-detachable electrical and mechanical connection (crimp connection) by plastic deformation between a conductor and a crimp contact. Cable processing apparatus for processing of electric cables, in which the cable is cut to length and stripped of insulation and then a crimp contact is applied to the stripped conductor end of the cable in a crimping station, have been known for a long time and are customary. EP 1 447 888 A1 shows, for example, cable processing apparatus with a unit for cutting to length and stripping insulation and two stations with crimping presses. The apparatus further includes cable advancing means, constructed as a belt drive, for movement of the cable along a longitudinal axis. The unit for cutting to length and stripping insulation is arranged on the longitudinal axis. However, since the two crimping stations are disposed near the longitudinal axis, the cable has to be guided to the respective crimping presses by means of pivot arms provided with grippers. In that case, the leading cable end is equipped with a crimp contact in the first crimping press and the trailing cable end is equipped with a crimp contact in the second crimping press.
Comparable cable processing apparatus according to category has become known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,942, in which the unit for cutting to length and stripping insulation and the two crimping tools for connecting the rear and front ends of the severed cables stripped of insulation are arranged on a line. The unit for cutting to length and stripping insulation as well as the crimping tools are moved by means of respective cam discs. The drive concept shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,942 has little flexibility and adaptations to different cable thicknesses and kinds of crimping are hardly possible. The machine, which is of complicated construction, additionally requires a large amount of space.